fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace A Live/Prologue/Part 1 - The Rise of the Aces
Part 1 (May 20, 1946 - Underground headquarters, London, England) American officer - Is everyone here? Alright, if that's the case, then here is the info regarding yesterday's reconnaissance photos. Some of the remaining German forces that refused to surrender has acquired unknown technology and it appears that they're weaponizing it. British officer - "Unknown technology"? Haven't we acquired most of those tech and hid them away from the Soviet Union? American officer - We did; however, this time, it would be dangerous. What's worse is that an impact crater in Norway has a glowing crystal in the middle. We have dispatched some units and scientists to investigate the site as we speak. However, the danger that the Nazis would steal it is quite high. French officer - What is our strategy for this problem? If we can impede their advance, that would be a big blow to them. American officer - We are dispatching an elite fighter squadron to join with the task force in order to secure the site. We also sent them to take down any hostiles in Europe that is related to the current situation. As of today, Operation: Halvanhelev will now proceed to the next phase of the operation: the seizure of any advanced technology the Nazis developed. (June 14, 1946 - Helsinki, Finland) (The 1st Experimental Fighter Wing, also known as the Sandalphon Squadron, was an elite fighter squadron that has seen action in World War II. Led by Junichi Kumamiya, a Japanese whose family migrated to the United States back in 1932 and narrowly survived the country's racial phobia, the team became a dangerous foe even to the leader's country of origin.) Officer - To all pilots of the Sandalphon Squadron, proceed to the briefing room at once. I repeat. Proceed to the briefing room at once. Junichi - (sigh) This has got to be an easy mission today. Dominic - Yeah, I have to be home by nightfall. I'm going to have a little time at the park. Junichi - Hey, Dom. Remember your performance back at Berlin a year back? Dominic - Hmm..oh yeah. I remember the time that a Jerry nearly torn my plane to shreds. It's haunting to me and I hope it won't happen again. (Junichi was referring to an assigned air supremacy operation during the Battle of Berlin in 1945. His squadron, at the request of the Allied and Soviet nations, helped both allied airplanes secure air superiority, shooting down over 96% of the total Luftwaffe aircraft in Berlin airspace, the percentage of which happened to be propeller planes. The remaining 4% happened to be German jet fighters, appearing as a desperate attempt to shoot down the Sandalphon Squadron and to buy time for the Germans to regroup any remaining units for a counterattack. The jets nearly scored a kill on a Sandalphon member, which is Dominic being the target. Fortunately, Junichi saved him by shooting down the chasing jet.) Ulrich - C'mon guys! We have to go. Junichi and Dominic - Right. (Briefing room) Briefing officer - Is everyone here? Alright, here are the details. A squadron of four Me 323s are passing through Norwegian airspace in an effort to carry the unknown technology to an undisclosed location. Within their flight path is the impact site of the unknown crystal, which has forced the evacuation of all the townspeople and brought our assigned unit to the area. Guarding the planes are a flight of He 177s recently converted into escort gunships and a number of updated Me 262s for figher escort. The flight path that we recovered shows that the transport group will enter the airspace at 0845 hours on the 15th of June, that is tomorrow. Your mission is to shoot down all four Me 323s so that the unit in the village will pick it up. Good luck. (The pilots salute as they left to prepare for tomorrow's mission) Ulrich - Man, I swear I ain't messing this up this time. Dominic - Don't worry about it. It's not your fault that you nearly got us all killed back in Berlin. They just got clever, that's all. Ulrich - Thank's for calming me down. Dominic - You're welcome. Erika - No doubt about it. This will be a different one compared to last year. Part 2 (June 15, 1946 - Over Norway) Junichi - This is Sandalphon 1. We are approaching the intercept point. All pilots, what's your status? Dominic - This is Sandalphon 2. All systems are functioning. Ulrich - This is Sandalphon 3. All systems are good as well. Erika - This is Sandalphon 4. My plane is functioning properly. Junichi - Alright, let's go. (The squadron soon received a radio call from a nearby P-80 squadron.) American pilot - Is this the Sandalphon Squadron. Alright, now we have some aces to help us. I am Captain James de Lanta. Nice to meet you. Junichi - Great to see you, James. I'm Captain Junichi Kumamiya, the squadron's leader. James - Look's like you four are confident enough at least. The Gigant's have plenty of firepower to knock out our engines with a few shots. Junichi - The Swallows too. They're a little more dangerous with their cannons. James - Now let see some action. HQ - Enemies detected, bearing 163, altitude 1000. All pilots, stay alert. James - Roger that control. Proceeding with caution. (Shortly after they are alerted, they found the transport flight, including the aforementioned escorts.) HQ - All pilots, engage! James - Roger that. Stinger Squadron, engage all bandits. Junichi - Roger, control. Sandalphon 3 and 4, engage at will. Ulrich and Erika - Roger! Junichi - Sandalphon 2, cover me. Dominic - Roger. I've got you covered. (The flight of P-80s broke formation once they are cleared to engage. Some began to engage the transports and the gunship escorts first while the rest engaged the fighters. Junichi and an Me 262 began to play the game of tight turns to see who can shoot down their opponent first.) Junichi - Almost there. Just a little more. (In one moment, an Me 262 hit the left wing of James' P-80.) James - Ugh! My left wing's hit! Sorry. Stinger 1, bailling out. (In another, the opposite happened. A P-80 shot one of the transports down.) USAAF pilot - This is Stinger 7, enemy transport shot down. (Back at the aerial deathmatch, Junichi managed to aim his guns at one of the Swallow's engines. Pulling the trigger, he fired a few rounds before the enemy's engine was engulfed in flames, forcing the pilot to bail out.) Junichi - Got that guy! (His squadronmates also fared well against the Germans. Erika took down another transport. Dominic and Ulrich took down at least 5 enemies and additionally, managed to down an escort gunship. As soon as Junichi targeted another gunship, he didn't hesitate to fire some more rounds at the Heinkel's engines, bringing the plane to a moderate dive. When he managed to find one transport remaing, he, again, fired his machine guns. But this time, he hit it in the wing. As soon as the Gigant began to spin out of control, what was in that plane tumbled outside their boxes, blowing the plane and the contents up in a medium-sized explosion.) HQ - All transports are down. Sandalphon Squadron, return to base. Junichi - Copy that. (But what was supposed to be an easy mission became a little complicated. A B-25, which happened to inspect the site moments earlier, was hit by cannon fire from an Me 262 and exploded instantly. This, combined with the fact that the ammo was already used up on Junichi's plane, forced him to ask his squadron to keep fighting. He also asked Dominic to cover him as always.) Erika - C'mon, we have to keep those crows off the sky! Captain, get out of here! Junichi - What about you? Erika - Just go!! (Without a word, Junichi and Dominic head home as the remaining members fend off any remaining enemy fighters nearby.) Part 3 (Flight apron) (47 minutes after the battle began, most of the Germans were wiped out. The remaining pilots returned home to their assigned bases feeling exhausted. All Sandalphon members were accounted for after that.) Officer - Ah, thank goodness. All of you came back alive and well. Ulrich - Not without losses, sir. A few of our guys are gone, including the bomber that was assigned to inspect the site. Officer - We already confirmed it from our radios. But, the good thing is that we managed to recovered many of the items from the wreck of the transport planes. Additionally, we have found some paperwork, each containing the phrase, "Geist Entwicklung". This will help us in determining what the Germans are really up to in Northern Europe. Junichi - Roger, sir. We'll be ready at any time. Officer - Good. I, for one, will be counting on you four to end the threat. Dismissed. (The Sandalphon Squadron began to leave the flight apron immediately after.) Erika - Guess we have another mission ahead of us, right everyone? Junichi, Dominic and Ulrich - Yeah! (The team members exchanged some friendly chat as they head for their quarters.) (End) Category:Ace A Live episodes